evilfandomcom-20200215-history
No Honor Among Thieves/Gallery
Gallery Images Ludo betrayed by Toffee.png|Toffee betrays Ludo and takes over the leadership of his evil army. Ramsaybetraysroose.jpeg|Ramsay Bolton betrays and kills his father Roose Bolton. Medusabetrayl.jpeg|Madame Medusa betrays Snoops, indending to keep the Devil's Eye diamond for herself. Talia Al Gul BMBB 7.png|Talia al Ghul coldly killing Heretic for disobeying her orders to leave Damian out of the conflict. Glowstrike's Defeat.png|Glowstrike incapacitated by Steeljaw as she tries to reclaim leadership following his betrayal. Janja betrayed by NNe and Tano.png|Nne and Tano betrays Janja by pushing him to edge of cliff. Cozy Glow betrays Neighsay.png|Cozy Glow betraying Chancellor Neighsay and taking control over School of Friendship. Sheep Drek.png|Chairman Drek getting turned into a sheep by Dr. Nefarious. Storm King betrays Tempest Shadow.png|The Storm King betraying Tempest, revealing he lied about restoring her horn and was only using her. Malakbetraysrevan.jpeg|Darth Malak betrays his master Darth Revan to seize control of the Sith. Discord's magic getting sucked away by Tirek S4E26.png|Tirek betraying Discord and stealing his power. Ratigan disposes of Fidget.jpg|Ratigan betraying Fidget when he suggests to lighten the load (meaning toss Olivia out) by grabbing Fidget and throwing him overboard instead. You're in Control.webm 001265809.png|Darrell Boxman revealing to Lord Boxman that he had ratted him out on Cosma for the destruction of Box More caused by Boxman Jr. before launching out of a cannon towards the sun. Rourke no longer needs Helga.jpg|Rourke betrays Helga by throwing her off the blimp to lighten the load. Titan13 Brakedown killed.jpg|Bludgeon murders Breakdown to keep his splinter faction of Decepticons in line. Snoke Death.png|Supreme Leader Snoke is betrayed and murdered by Kylo Ren, who takes control of the First Order. Loveless kills and betrays McGrath.jpg|Dr. Arliss Loveless betrays and murders General Bloodbath McGrath. Krang betrays the Shredder.png|Krang betrays the Shredder, revealing he was using him to open a portal to Dimension X for the Technodrome to emerge through. Franz Sanchez eliminates Krest.png|Franz Sanchez gets angry at Milton Krest because he thinks Krest stole the $5 million from him and stored it in the decompression chamber so that he could pay and reward somebody to kill Sanchez. Furiously angry, Franz had no choice but to throw Krest into the decompression chamber and eliminate him. Preed betrays Korso.png|Preed betrays Korso, just to save his own hide from the Drej. Lord Business abandons Bad Cop.png|Lord Business decides to leave Bad Cop to be killed by Skeletrons. Long Feng submits.png|Azula having the Dai Li turn against Long Feng. Merlock no longer needs Dijon.png|Merlock the Magician orders Gene the Genie to transform Dijon into a pig since he no longer needs Dijon anymore. Joker kills Bob.png|The Joker shoots and kills Bob the goon in the chest since he no longer needs him right after Batman took his Parade balloons that has Joker venom into the sky. Jenner slashing Sullivan.jpg|Jenner slashing Sullivan for defying him. Fritz Fantom Dr. Gruselglatz.jpg|Fritz Fantom tying up Dr. Gruselglatz so Tom Turbo's doppelgängers will obey him instead of Dr. Gruselglatz... Don Dynamit Fritz Fantom Dr Gruselglatz.jpg|... only to be overthrown himself minutes later by Don Dynamit Thrax killing his henchmen.jpg|Thrax killing his henchmen when they suggest incubating (which would mean he won't be able to break his record to kill Frank within 48 hrs). Varian betrayed.png|Varian betrayed by Andrew, who reveals his true intentions, ultimately leading to Varian's redemption. The lion king hyenas.png|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed snarl with fury as they overhear Scar betraying them by blaming Mufasa's murder on them. Jafar threatens Iago.jpg|Jafar betrays Iago for leaving him joining as part of Aladdin and his friends and threatens the parrot to lure Aladdin into his trap. Erik no longer needs Klaue.jpg|Erik Killmonger betrays and kills Ulysses Klaue since he no longer works for him anymore. Shen coldly kills Wolf Boss.jpg|Lord Shen coldly impales the Wolf Boss with his knives for refusing to fire at their own men. Douche kills and drinks Tequilla.jpg|Douche kills and drinks Tequila for his failure to bring Frank and Brenda to him. Videos Licence to Kill (7 10) Movie CLIP - High Pressure (1989) HD The Storm King Betrays Tempest My Little Pony The Movie Full HD TMNT Out of The Shadow (Krang Betrayed Shredder) Kylo kills Supreme Leader Snoke - The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene Batman - Batwing vs Joker's Big Gun|The Joker shoots and kills Bob the goon in the chest since he no longer needs him right after Batman took his Parade balloons that has Joker venom into the sky. Osmosis Jones - "Medical Books Aren't Written About Losers"|Thrax killing his remaining henchmen when they suggest incubating (which would mean he won't be able to break his 48 hour record), and he kills his goons as he leaves to kill Frank on his own. Category:Galleries